EAT
The Ichor, Scylla, Filament, Salmacis, Loom, Naiad, DROWNING, The Flesh of the Other, The Invading Ink, The Living Sea, The Learning King, Pool of Tears, Panthalassa, The Enchantress of All Tides, The Blue X, The Leviathan, The Sea of Knowledge, Rusalka, Styx, Subject Echo Alpha Tango, Timor Aquam Vivam, Cthulhu mark II, The Waters of Lethe, Flood Control, Water-That-Isn't, The Swamp of Sorrows, The Beast of the Sea, The Music of the Waves, PRE14. EAT is an eldritch abomination that can best be described as a hive mind of water that is constantly trying to learn and manipulate its surroundings. It's victims will develop heightened obsessions in order to combat this foreign entity from entering their minds leading many to be describe it as, the Fear of "drowning in your obsessions". The letters of its name are said to stand for Epping AquaTarkus, but rumours have surfaced of other names. One that has come up a lot is Evolutionary Adverse Trigger.'' EAT works by 'eating' a body of water (''e.g. a lake, a human) and replacing the water with its own identical "ink." A human filled with EAT will behave peculiarly and is said to be a part of the hive mind known as The Camper. Individual bodies of the Camper are, at times, referred to as EAT's "arms", and may transform into the rebellious, Indisen through unknown causes and means. Blogs focusing on EAT tend to focus on progression. In The Shuffling Madness it is described as being life, growth, and change incarnate and in Mephi it describes itself as the embodiment of evolution. EAT's motives may at times appear more benign than those of other Fears, typically displaying great will to absorb knowledge. OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING ''even shows it offering aid to Jordan Dooling. EAT acts as the main antagonist of the multiple blog story Topography Genera and is a rising power. When it first came into public consciousness in Jordan Eats Normally Now, its communication seemed exclusively related to progressive rock, leading the Runner society of Genera to dismiss EAT as little of a threat. Testing in Progress seems to suggest that EAT has evolved considerably, though the full extent of its progression is as yet unknown. It does not appear in the Topography Genera Center's records as they do not believe it exists. In the blog ''An Only Puppet, it may have appeared in a dream to the protagonist, Puppet. He seems to be very deeply disturbed as he tries to describe its "face." During a Livestream, shortly after being possessed by an entity, he begins to cry, whispering and repeating "Its face... its face..." He mentioned being sucked under water by thousands of tentacles. Puppet describes it as "making Cthulhu look like a newborn octopus" and stated that it "hurt to remember face." An interesting note is that, when using pronouns for EAT, it is referred to as "it" and "her," but never "she." Gallery EAT.PNG|EAT, as portrayed in the RPG Ink_Doodle2.jpg|A sketch of EAT as it appeared in Axel's dreams (from Ink) PRE14.jpg|Poster by Staccato Category:The Fears Category:EAT Category:Topography Genera Category:In The Shuffling Madness